Mercy
by Ventullus
Summary: Hiatus - I gasped as I felt pain,the pain coming from my neck. My eyes shot open,they locked with Jasper's horrified eyes as his teeth sank into my juglar and just before everything went black, I heard him. "You may hate me for this. Show me mercy"
1. Maria

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Stephanie Meyers' work. She created the characters. I may have come up with the originals, but they were intertwined with Meyers' magnificent genius. The story points of view are broken up into different books, like in Breaking Dawn. I do give credit to Stephanie Meyer for that style of writing as well!

**A note:** Tyler is a girl, her full name is Tyler Casper is her character page -This story starts a little slow. It gives a general background of the main original character, and introduces some of the characters like Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Eric and others. But then it bleeds (no pun intended) into the world of the Cullens.

* * *

**Mercy**

_Mercy - pure and simple_  
_Longing - cold and hollow_

**One: Tyler Casper Moore**

We landed in Seattle, the airport wasn't very crowed, and smelt of fast food, the small airport matched the small airplane we flew on. I looked over at my brothers, the twins, Dimitri and Vladimir, there handsome faces contoured into a look of disgust. Then I looked to my father, Lucius, he was smiling brightly, his bright blue eyes scanning his surroundings, his smile never faded. It was hard to comprehend a reason to why we would leave our home in Texas. I was raised in Waxahachie, Texas and I truly loved my hometown. My friends and family all there, and the heritage in the town was remarkable. To leave my old Victorian home was unbearable to do, being raised in the same house for seventeen years, to know every crack in a wall, which steps squeaked when you stepped on them. To think that your childhood home was gone and that some other family was living in it, and that they would soon find out the wonderful quirks the house had.

As I stared at my surroundings, my brothers pulled me along, they both took my hands in their own, and the three of walked toward our father as he stood smiling by our car. The three of us looked at each other, our father was never this cheerful. We shrugged it off and continued on toward our Father. He was cheerful through the entire car ride to Forks. Forks; a tiny town I'm positive no one has heard about. I had been to Forks once when I was thirteen, with my mother, we were visiting my Grandfather whom I only met that one time. He was dying of prostate cancer, and that's when I found out were my mother was born, and the reason why she had left. I guess being stuck in a small town with her family wasn't good enough for her, and she wanted a life, career and wanted her children to be born in an environment with more people and a classier lifestyle. She got her wish. My was father the head of his own Hospital in Texas, and a well-known surgeon fell in love with my mother, and conceived us. They were married for twenty years when my mother died suddenly on my eighteenth birthday, only a year ago. So I guess moving to forks was my fathers way of grieving since he really didn't cry at the funeral.

The hour drive to Forks, in my opinion, murderous, my father sang along to the old seventies rock classics as loud as he could, while my brothers each read the same book. I sat in silence listening to my Ipod. Trying to focus on Richard Marx and not my fathers horrid singing, I was unable to do so, since I was right next to him the passenger seat. I looked over at him giving him a look that begged him to stop, he smiled and lowered the music and reduced to humming along. I smiled back at him, solitude was near as I closed my eyes and listened to my music.

I felt a hand on my knee, I looked up to my father he was looking intently at me, the car was stopped at a red light. "Ty, I hope you enjoy this town, I know your mother did." He said as the car moved again, "Look that the hospital." He pointed to large blue and white building, with a sign that clearly said Forks Hospital. Compared to hospital my father owned in Texas it was massively tiny. "I kept the chief doctor, since he's such a good doctor and a kind man."

"Oh? That's good, dad. Sounds like you may have a friend." I turned my Ipod off, and put it in my pocket.

"Oh I don't know about that, I only just met the man." He smiled at me, another thing I got from him, his smile and that we not very sociable people, other than that I'm a spitting image of my mother. " His name is Carlisle Cullen. Young man, only thirty-five."

"Dad, he's only three years younger than you." I laughed, my father had a tendency of acting like an old man.

"I suppose." He smiled back at me, focusing on the road again, the car was once again awkwardly quiet again.

* * *

I paced in my new bedroom,three days after we moved, and I was still angry I could barely contain it, the sadness and suspicion. The sudden move was too much for me to handle, my migraines began to get worse in recent days and my father just refused to acknowledge it. I stopped pacing and walked to the window alcove, Forks; such a dull place, gray and rainy so different from sunny Texas. I leaned my forehead against the window, the coolness soothed me, taking a deep breath I turned around taking in my surroundings.  
My new room was bigger than one I had in Texas, my father made sure it was fashioned the way I liked it, it was slightly different bedroom the way she had it in Texas. The whole room had classical theme, my grand piano sitting in one of the three alcoves, with my music on the shelves of the alcove. The room was to big for me, making me feel like it was going to swallow me whole.

Sighing I walking slowly to my bed, laying down, I stared at the pattern on the canopy above me. A knock sounded at my door. "Yes?" My light southern accented voice was quiet.

"Dad, wants you Caz,said that were having a family meeting." my brother,Vladimir, said his southern accent ringing in the large hallway,"Have you seen Dimitri? I can't find him anywhere." Finally coming into my room, looking around for his twin.

"I think he's outback reading." I said, as I walked out of my bedroom. "This house is massive, Vlad." I said as we walked through the long hallway, and down the long flight of stairs.

"It is isn't it? Ahh, me and Dimitri like it though. Finally got my room." He said placing a loving kiss on my head, I stood at the end of the stares. "I think dad wanted to introduce us to someone." Vlad took my hand, and led me into my father's office, were Dimitri was already sitting comfortably on the couch.

Vlad and took our seats next to him. I didn't believe my eyes, my father sat in his chair with a tiny women with brown hair and black eyes, she smiled happily as she sat on my father's knee with his arm wrapped around his waist.

"Kids, this is Maria. My fiancé."


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Stephanie Meyers' work. She created the characters. I may have come up with the originals, but they were intertwined with Meyers' magnificent genius. The story points of view are broken up into different books, like in Breaking Dawn. I do give credit to Stephanie Meyer for that style of writing as well!

**A note:** This is set post-Breaking Dawn (yeah, I totally failed to mention that … I really apologize for that). The entire cast of the Twilight series is included – as for whether or not Jasper & Alice are together … well you'll just have to read on to find out! ;o) … and as all authors, I do appreciate feedback! Thanks in advance! This chapter is a little shorter...

* * *

Dreams

"Hola, its nice to finally meet you, kids." Her voice, was musical, and it made me hate her. She was beautiful and she was replacing my mother. "So let me guess. The handsome brunette boy on the right is Dimitri, and beautiful young girl in the middle must Tyler, so then that leaves Vladimir." She smiled again, "Your father told me so much of you. I hear Dimitri is gonna be a doctor like his father? Impressive. Vladimir you wanted to go into filming, no? What about you, Tyler?"

I stared at her, unable to look at her, it was hard to imagine that this women would one day be my stepmother. I couldn't answer her, it was like there was a rock in my throat, her voice disgusted me to no end. While my father and brothers were hypnotized by her beauty I wanted to murder her, in my eyes my mother will be the only women for my father. Maria stared at me waiting for me to answer, I swallowed my stubbornness.

"I'm a artist. I like to paint,write, play the piano. My mothers piano is in my room, she taught me to play." I put a emphasis on Mother, showing that I didn't accept her. She smiled and whispered something to my father. I shook my angrily, getting up from my seat I began to exit the room. My brothers shaking there heads.

"Where are you going Tyler?" My father asked, I felt his arm on my elbow keeping me in the room. He was angry, mad because I didn't accept his new friend someone he knew I wouldn't like, yet he still expected it.

"I'm tired and I need to finish unpacking. So I'll be skipping dinner." I said as sweetly as my bitter voice could. "Please excuse me, Maria. It was nice to meet you." I kissed my fathers cheek, and walked out. I quickly ran to my room, locking the door behind me.

I needed a way to vent. Once again I sat at the window alcove, I opened the window removing the screen getting more of breeze. It was cooler out, around late autumn. The sun was gone and moon was covered by continuous gray clouds. The cool breeze blew through the air and cleansed my senses. It woke me up as if I was walking around in a clouded haze for a while, and I was only now seeing what really lay before me: my dad was happy. He hadn't been happy since my mother died and well it was a nice site to see. I don't think any child is happy when a parent re-marries, but I guess they have to learn to live with it. It's just hard to accept, hard to see my father with another women whose not my mother. I got this weird feeling when I met her and I instantly didn't like her, but you can't judge your fathers fiancé by gut feeling and looks.

Taking a another deep breathe of the cool air, I shut my window and locked it. I laid down on my bed and went to sleep. The dream started as soon as my eyes closed …

_I stood in meadow, filled with little white flowers the air was clear and smelt crisp, the wind blew my long blond hair along with the white sun dress I wore. A blue ribbon was tied tightly under my breast and flowed along the with the wind, and the sun beat down on my face and arms making me feel warm. I looked around three was my piano in the middle of the meadow, flowers on the keys and a music sheet sat on the on the stand. I walked over, my bare feet on the warm grass and sat down in front of it, I began to play the music, the song was a song I have never heard of but was beautiful and easy for me to play. Getting to the middle of the song I heard Russell behind me. I turned to see what it was._

_Behind me was a young girl, about the age of seven, she was beautiful for her age. Her skin was like marble and slightly glowed, her facial features were perfect and angular cheekbones, strong jawline, a straight nose, and full lips. She had curly, bronze hair that hung down her waist, and big brown eyes. She looked scared, and looked at me like she was worried for me, she then turned. Looking once more at me, she ran away, I quickly followed I felt the need to see were she was running off to. As I followed, she disappeared and the sky that was once blue was now black and the only thing lighting the sky was the moon. It was cold, and foggy and my feet were starting to hurt and bleed as I walked barefoot on many rocks. That's when the noises started._

_I began run, scared, and suddenly tired. My feet began to hurt more, and I tripped and my dress ripped, I was covered in dirt. Finally after running till I collapsed, I saw her, I couldn't put a name on face, but she was beautiful, and had red eyes, she was lurking towards and I was unable to move paralyzed in place. She laughed as she lurked, a laugh the was musical, she then picked me up by my throat, putting her mouth by my neck she spoke._

_"Sweet dreams" I felt her teeth sink into my neck._

_Pain seeped through me, sending an earth-shattering shriek through my lungs._

SUN.

I opened my eyes.

My forehead was drenched in sweat and my jaw was locked in place from clenching so hard.

After two minutes of blinking and working my jaw, it finally unhinged itself and I coughed.

Sun.

It was sunny and my clock read 5:00 AM.

Sitting up, I looked around my empty room and waited for my heart rate to return to a normal pace. The date on my calendar read September 15th. It wasn't the end of autumn and I wasn't planning a hike any time soon. The date on my calendar read September 25. My first day at Forks Community College would start today, though is was to early to even start getting ready there was no way I was going back to sleep.

I slowly walked to my bathroom, fixing the rats nest that formed on my head, and brushed my teeth, then headed down stairs for some cereal. I made my to the kitchen, the light was on, at first I thought it was my father but then I realized he would already be at the Hospital at this time. So who is it? Looking around the corner, I saw Maria, smiling brightly as she read a book sitting in one of the stools. Looking up from her book, she smiled at me, I smiled back no matter how much I despised her.

I felt her eyes on me as I prepared my breakfast.

"Have any sweet dreams?"


	3. Untitled

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Stephanie Meyers' work. She created the characters. I may have come up with the originals, but they were intertwined with Meyers' magnificent genius. The story points of view are broken up into different books, like in Breaking Dawn. I do give credit to Stephanie Meyer for that style of writing as well!

**A note:** Sorry, this chapter is a little longer, but it sets the stage for your friendly neighborhood vampires' entrances! There is a link to Tyler's outfit on my profile. Review!

* * *

3. Untitled

"Excuse me?" I calmly said, as I pored my cereal in my bowl masking the fact that I was just a little freaked out. Had she heard me? Did I scream out loud? I had a feeling that she knew I was faking.

Maria smiled at me showing a perfect set of scary white teeth. "Did you have good dreams? They say being in a new place can bring dreams. Sometimes good and sometimes bad..."  
I looked at her suspiciously "No no dreams whatsoever, I don't dream" She could tell I was lying and I knew it, but it just felt odd to tell her my dream. Also I just didn't want to talk to her, the sound of her speaking to me made me sick.

Unable to speak I turned away from her pouring milk in my cereal and ate as quickly as I could. I rushed out of the kitchen not wanting to be around her, I didn't even bother saying goodbye. I didn't want her to think that I liked her at least, not yet, I may grow to like her but not this soon. No never this soon. Home love family their was once a time I had that. Now, to me, this is barely a home, its most defiantly not a home. I no longer know if it's a family, since my mother died we've grown weary of each other, or should I say, Dimitri, Vlad and I have gotten weary of my father. The first few months consisted of him getting drunk every night and going straight to bed after. He had let his chief doctor take of the hospital during that time. It didn't last long though, and he was soon back to normal, well as normal as he could manage. He has never been the same even now with his new fiancé he still didn't act the same but I can understand it our mother was the light of the house. My father managed to act like he was okay he even spoke in our native tongue: Russian. My brothers where fooled by him but I wasn't, his little Das Vi Danya didn't fool me that good-bye was to formal for him normally he'd say "Pakah, pup". He spoke formally when we left Russia, to move back to the states, he didn't want to leave home or his family who he loves so much. The point? My father speaks in Russian when he's depressed. Thing is, he still speaks to me in Russian, so either he plans to make me more fluent than I am or he's still depressed. Its hard to tell now that he's all smiley with Maria. My father is so hard to understand, but I guess that's what makes him my Father.

I looked at my clock it was now six O'clock, I shook my head trying to rid thoughts of Maria and my father out of my head, and began to get ready. I took a cold shower, hoping that would distract me, then to time to pick out an outfit. My favorite Delia Garden Dress, light cow-boy boots, and I picked out all my favorite jewelery; my brass feather and skull pendant, a few hemp bracelets, a daisy flower bando in my hair,and my opal ring that I never take off. My outfit made me feel slightly more at ease, picking out my clothes and shopping always made me feel better. Unable to stop smiling as I french braided my hair, I realized this; new college, new campus, and new people. Plenty of things to distract me.

Running down the stares, and went into the kitchen I saw Dimitri and Vlad talking to Maria. She smiled at me as I walked in. I rolled my eyes, Dimitri and Vlad shook their heads they knew how I felt about her.

"Tyler you look so beautiful." Maria complimented, I smiled a bitter smile, "Your father bought you a new car. I heard you liked vintage cars!" She continued as I tried to leave, "So here are the keys and I hope you like it!" She threw me the keys, I nodded my thanks and headed for the door, grabbing my messenger bag filled with water, map of the school,schedule , notepads, pens, iPod, and my cell phone.

Walking out with my head down, looking at the keys trying to figure out what kind of car it was. I looked up and smiled brightly. A shiny black 1964 Porsche 911, with a big yellow ribbon tied around sat in my drive way. It looked brand new! I was over-joyed, ripping the bow off, I jumped in the car was perfect for me. I love it and I smiled all the way to school. Another happy moment for me, I wondered how long it would last.

The university was older than I thought it was. The buildings tall and bigger than the rest of the any other building in the tiny town, but 'hey' it was newer than the university I was going to go to in Russia. To tell the truth I rather be in Russia, I actually had family their. Turning off my car, I grabbed my bag and jumped out. In the parking lot people stared, at me and the car, most of the cars we just as old but in worse condition, mine looked brand new. The nicest car was a silver Volvo, so why they were staring at me I had no clue.  
Just shake it off. Don't let them think there bothering you, just ignore it. Yeah! Ignore it. I thought to my self as I calmly walked into the building, acting like I knew what I was doing when I truly had no clue were I was going.

I found my first class but I got lost on my to my second, but I found help: Mike Newton. Quite the talker, with a loud stalker: Jessica Stanley. He showed me to my classes, with failed attempts to flirt he never got the point, I guess that's what I get for just trying to ignore his flirtations. He showed me to my last class of the day that I had with Jessica; Music. So she was with me for the rest of the day unfortunately she was even more talkative than Mike. She never talked about the music assignment we had just been assigned, even though it was her who wanted so badly to be my partner. I tried to ignore her, but then she caught my interest.

"Look at them!" She said pointing to a couple sitting by the piano.

The boy was playing as the girl watched. They were both beautiful! The girl was very pale, with long, straight, dark brown hair and gold eyes. Her face is heart shaped—a wide forehead with a widow's peak, large, wide-spaced eyes, prominent cheekbones, and then a thin nose and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin. Her lips are a little out of proportion, a bit too full for her jaw line but she was just gorgeous. The man next to her was incredibly gorgeous that it was just a little hard to take in. His skin was like marble,his facial features perfect and angular cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips. His hair, which is was messy, and beautiful bronze color, his eyes were also golden, he resembled the little girl in my dream and it frightened me.

"Who are they?" I asked looking at Jessica, his eyes filled with lust and jealousy.

"Edward Cullen and his wife Bella Swan," she scoffed. "Lucky bitch"

I laughed lightly at her jealousy, Bella was ten times more beautiful than her, and Edward was to good-looking for her.

"Bella didn't always look like that though. We were friends in high school she used to be plain-looking and boring, yet all the guys liked her. Even Mike!" She said bitterly,

That's when she started to rant about Mike and how he never lost hope on Bella, hoping she would fall in love with him, even though it was clear that she was madly in love with her hubby. I ignored her, when I started humming the tune from my dream, while looking at Edward and Bella. That's when they both looked up at me, both of them staring at me oddly, they looked at each other than began to walk back to there seats quietly whispering to each other, looking slightly nervous.

The bell rang, Jessica and I split up then I ran into Mike, he was a sweet boy and he continued to flirt in which case I continued to ignore though he didn't take notice. When we split up I saw Edward and Bella leaning against there Volvo, and they looked at me as soon as I walked into sight. I tried to ignore their eyes, but I felt them burning into my back and made the little hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Hey," a cheery voice called: Bella Cullen. I fumbled stupidly with my keys. "Hey, Tyler is it?"

I dropped the keys, as well as my library books, and turned."Yes?" I asked meekly.

She smiled at me, her husband also there but he looked at me suspiciously. "Hello, I'm Bella Cullen and this my husband Edward," she cleared her throat and then extended hand. "We just wanted to greet you! Were in music class together you. I don't think we've ever officially met."

I shook her hand. Despite being a petite nothing, my hands were strong. I got it from my parents –Built like a strong Russian. "Nice to meet you. I'm Tyler Moore."

"Nice to meet you,Tyler" Edward beamed, a perfect, bright smile.

It took me a moment to process this, and then it dawned on me, I was staring. I somehow composed myself, "Always a pleasure."

"Well then I guess we'll see you in class." Bella and Edward both said, I nodded as the walked away.

I quickly got in my car, and quickly drove away, thoughts of them on my mind. I neared my house soon after, as I walked up the porch steps, once again fumbling with my keys. I heard Maria.

"We haven't seen each other in years! Sit, sit, sit!" She purred. My heart sped up and I hid.

"No. I came here to say stay away from my family. I feel bad for these people." A man's voice. It was like honey even as he yelled angrily and stormed out of the house.

He saw me hiding by the garage door, he was beautiful and he resembled Edward in a way with skin that was like marble,his facial features perfect and angular cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips. His hair,curly, messy, and a beautiful honey blond color, his eyes were also golden , he was tall and muscular but lean. His face and body are covered with crescent-shaped scars.

Looked bewildered and angry,stormed away angrily. He drove a gorgeous red BMW and drove like a maniac. I walked into the house, to see Maria cooking dinner.

"Who was that?" I asked putting my bag by the stairs.

"Oh that's my old friend."

"Whats his name?" I was suspicious, was cheating on my Father?

"_Jasper_."


	4. Serenity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Stephanie Meyers' work. She created the characters. I may have come up with the originals, but they were intertwined with Meyers' magnificent genius. The story points of view are broken up into different books, like in Breaking Dawn. I do give credit to Stephanie Meyer for that style of writing as well!

**A note:** Thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate the feedback, it's what motivates me to keep updating. Yes some names, are taken from my favorite movie: Anastasia, like Dimitri, Vladimir and Pookah. Also if there are any questions about the story please feel free to ask! I'm sorry this chapter is so short! Well back to work! Hopefully chapter 5 will be up soon! and always remember I appreciate reviews veryyyyyyy much!

* * *

4. Serenity

After the incident that I knew I wasnt supposed to see, I went straight up to my room to find Dimitri laying comfortably in my bed. He was sound asleep, him and Vlad must have had a fight, he always liked to come in my room after they fought like just being around me was a comfort.

I shook my head, and ignored my brothers load snoring. Placing my books on my desk I laid next to him, he looked like he had cried something he never does. Maybe we were on the same page, maybe we both had a strange feeling about Maria, maybe for once our father would understand our feelings, and how this sudden change was affecting us. Dimitri stirred in his sleep turning his head toward me, he looked exactly like the Dimitri from my favorite movie: Anastasia. Brown hair, square jaw,and chin, and my brown eyes, and straight nose. Vlad, despite the fact that there twins, they didn't look-alike. They had some features that were the same like there chins but there jaw was different, he had blue eyes and blond hair like my Father, he also had his slightly crooked nose.

It was hard to believe that those two were already eighteen. I remember when they were fourteen and my father had sent them to spy on my first date. It's a good thing that they did or else I would have murdered myself. My first date was boring and I was going out with the worst guy in my high school, my brothers convinced him that they were my boyfriends. It was weird but, thank the Lord they went to private school. I miss those times, we have only been in Forks for a few days and I felt like we had already grown so far apart.

I was dozing off when I heard Dimitri mumble something, "No... Don't touch her, stay away from her." He whispered, his voice pained, "No! Tyler run!" He yelled loudly, he was so loud that I almost fell off my bed. Dimitri shot straight up, breathing heavily his brow beaded with sweat. His head turned to me, his eyes bewildered.

"Tyler?" I nodded in response, he hugged me tightly bringing me into lap and embracing me tightly, "Oh thank God! I thought you were gone!"

He hugged me tighter, it scared me out of my wits to see my brother so broken. He was the strong one, the one who was my comfort when I was low, when I had a nightmare. The roles were switched, I wasn't comfortable with it.

"Shh, I'm fine everything is fine." I tried to soothe him to the best of my ability, I repeated the words he always said to me.

"Ty, you have no idea. It felt so real." He pulled away, inspecting my neck searching for something, "I should have known it wasn't real when I saw a Vampire." He laughed lightly to himself, "I need to stop reading this stuff." Staring at his copy of Let the Right One In, both his favorite book and mine.

"Wait, did you say Vampire?" I then remembered my dream, sustained shiver.

"Yeah, I had a dream that you were being attacked by vampire, and before she bit you she said 'Sweet Dreams.' Bitch scared the crap out of me." He shivered, and hugged me again.

"Dimitri. Tell me the dream, from the very beging." I asked, pushing him away as I held his shoulders.

"Um okay." He thought for a second, "Okay well, you were in a meadow playing your piano then this little girl came, and then she ran away. She looked scared, and you chased after her." He took a breath, like he was afraid to continue. "I chased after you, but it was like you didn't know I was there, then you started running faster, and then you fell." He shivered, truly scared, "Then someone appeared. I could tell it was a women but I didn't recognize her face, and it looked like you didn't either." He laughed a little, "Then she said 'Sweet Dreams' and bit you. Then I woke up"

I shook my head, disbelief running through my vains, we had the same dream. Was that possible? My heart was pounding wildly in my chest, and it was hard to breathe.

"Tyler? Are you okay? You look a little pale?" Dimitri voice was worried.

Is it possible that vampires are real? Is is possible that they live in Forks, and one is sending us dreams of a possible attack. Could that little girl be telling me something, could she be trying to protect me?

Light-headness took over me, and I felt all heat rush away and felt it be replaced with a freezing chill.

"Tyler! Maria! Vlad! Someone call an ambulance!" Dimitri yelled, but to me he was barely audible.

All went black.

_The sun beat on my face; a warm and tingle feeling pushed through my body. Saftey. I felt safe, and it soothed me. My eyes opened, I was in the meadow again wearing the same dress, the atmosphere seemed different though. Like nothing bad was about to come, and I was forever safe. I layed with the flowers, white daisies and powder blue lillies, I breathed in the clean and crisp air. Quiet. Peace. Serenity overwhelmed me, I never wanted to leave this place I hoped it wasn't a dream and that I was in Heaven. I propped myself up on my elbows, looking around I saw that the piano was there. I couldn't but wanting to play it, my hands itched to play and I gave into them. I walked over to the piano; barefoot once again, sitting comfortably on the bench I began to play the unknown tune._

_As if on cue the little girl appeared, but this time she was right next to me smiling brightly at me. There was a wolf next to her, and I wasn't scared I just smiled at him. I continued to play as if this was a normal, daily activity like it was part of me._

I was starting to enjoy myself when suddenly every thing went black again.

_"Tyler Casper Rusakov, I'm telling your father about this one!" Our chief in Russia yelled at me._

_I was eight again, running through the halls of our massive house in Russia. The building was the old palace that once belonged to a royal family, during the Russian revolution.I was trickster when I was younger, and I always had something up my sleeve. I ran away from Olga as she threw as piece of bread at me, only to have my Yorke; Pookah eat it. I laughed happily as I ran, ran right in to my father. I fell back on my butt, he laughed and picked me up sitting me on his shoulders._

_"Stop making Olga angry." He said in jokingly stern voice, as he set me down. "Go, its time for your piano lesson with your mother."_

_"Bye, daddy!" I hugged his leg and ran off._

_"I love you, puppet." I heard him whisper._

_Running to my mother I found her in the west music room, sitting at the piano playing an unknown tune. She turned around and smiled, she opened her arms to me. I toward her, with a bright light shinning in my face blinding me._

_Bright blinding light, then._

**Black.**

**My serenity had ended.**

"She's awake!" I heard someone yell, as they rushed out of the room.

I opened my eyes, a man was examining me a man who looked simply like an angel. Golden eyes and hair.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded.

"I'm Dr. Cullen, but please call me Carlisle."


	5. Alive

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Stephanie Meyers' work. She created the characters. I may have come up with the originals, but they were intertwined with Meyers' magnificent genius. The story points of view are broken up into different books, like in Breaking Dawn. I do give credit to Stephanie Meyer for that style of writing as well!

**A note:** Another chapter to set up the entrance of some more of the Cullen Clan. The next chapter won't be as cullen filled bu the chapter after that chapter may pretty Cullen-filled … who knows, maybe even one of them will eventually get to be the narrator? Question for my veiwers; how many of you think Tyler will become a Vampire? Also check out my polyvore! There are new sets of TYLER! There is a link to my polyvore profile on my FF profile! GO! Read, Review! Constuctive critcism is welcomed!

* * *

**5.** Alive

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

It felt like death had taken over me. I tried opening my eyes again, but it was like they were glued

shut. My eyes rolled around under closed lids; I still couldn't open my eyes. My jaw was locked, and my throat was dry leaving me unable to speak. I heard Dr. Cullen speaking to the nurse; I couldn't hear their words, but his voice was beautiful while he whispered. I'm sure it sounded that way all the time, but now it's what I focused on when I all I could see was the insides of my eye lids. Something very cold touched my hand, and my eyes snapped open.

"Ahh, there we go," Carisle's beautiful voice rang. He smiled warmly at me. I looked at him intently; the third beautiful man I've seen with the same eyes as the others. I looked down at my wrist; he was checking my pulse. He let go, smiling as he wrote something on his clip board. "Tyler Casper Rusakov, is it?" He looked up from his papers, smiling at me.

"Um, no. I changed my last name. It's Moore now." I closed my eyes again, trying to breathe smoothly.

"Alright then. I'll be sure to change that. I'm surprised your father hasn't changed the papers." He once again wrote on his clip board. He looked up and smiled, "Well now. Do you know where you are, Tyler?"

Where am I? I'm at a hospital, and if Dr. Cullen is here that means I'm in Forks, not Texas. "I'm at my fathers hospital. Forks; I'm in Forks."

He smiled wide. "Good! Glad you remembered. After this sort of thing, people usually forget what happened and where they are." He wrote on his clipboard again, and got up to give it to the nurse.

What had happened? I was in my room, talking with Dimitri when everything went black. What were we talking about? My dream, that dream. It haunted me even when it wasn't me who was dreaming it. Thats what scares me. How is it possible that me and my brother had the same dream? Why? Why did we have the same dream? It was terribly hard to comprehend. It felt like swallowing bricks. To see Dimitri; that scared me even worse. He was the hard one and I was the softie; the one who cried over things like that or when my goldfish died. It was supposed to be me, not him! I was supposed to be the terrified one! This dream - no - this nightmare was haunting my every thought; even in school it was all I thought about.

Dr. Cullen sat in his seat next to me again and smiled. The man was _always_ smiling. "Well now, your family went home, so you'll be spending the night here."

"Why do I have to stay here? It was just a panic attack. No?" No, I couldn't stay. I had school and I had to see Dimitri.

"It's Late, and well your condition; it's not that simple, Tyler." He played the part of the good doctor; smiling and delivering bad news like it was good. "You have mild anemia. Again, I'm surprised your father didn't catch it."

"He doesn't pay attention to his own kids," I whispered to myself.

Dr. Cullen chuckled. Was this_ funny_? "Well then, I asked your brother, Dimitri, if this has happened before, and he said it hasn't. Is that true?"

I frowned. "No. It's happened , when I was 13. At my last soccer game."

"Do you remember what happened exactly?" He asked smiling again. I sighed, exasperated. I hated answering questions. "I need know, Tyler. Please."

I closed my eyes for a moment and an image of that day flashed across my mind."Vaguely… I remember that I didn't eat breakfast that morning; I was already late for the game."

"Ah, tell me, did you do a lot of running during this soccer game?" He looked down at me curiously as I kept nodding. "That wasn't your only black out." It wasn't a question, it was a realization."Your anemia was minor then, but now it's worse. This kind of thing is caused by lack of iron, but also anxiety. Why?"

I wasn't going to answer that. Instead, I averted my eyes.

"Listen, Tyler, sometimes the best way to deal with these things is to just talk about them. I know I may not be the one you want to pour your heart out to, but you need to talk to someone." He looked up at me, showing concern. "Anyway, here's some information on anemia. There's a list of symptoms; I need you to check off which ones you have experienced." He smiled again, and walked away.

I shook my head, and looked through the list:

_Most do not suffer from all symptoms, such as:_

_Fatigue_

_Weakness_

_Fainting_

_Breathlessness_

_Heart palpitations (rapid or irregular beating)_

_Dizziness_

_Headache_

_Ringing in the ears (tinnitus)_

_Difficulty sleeping_

_Difficulty concentrating_

_Pale complexion _

_The normally red lining of the mouth and eyelids fades in color_

_Rapid heartbeat (tachycardia) _

_Abnormal menstruation _

I put a check next to each symptom. I pushed myself up, and slowly brought my legs over to the other side of the bed. Luckily, I was still in my school clothes; no embarrassing hospital gown. I set my feet on the floor and drew a breath as I stood. For a moment, I thought I was going to fall over, but I regained my balance. I looked over at Carlisle for the okay to go ahead, to the rest room.

"If you can walk to the restroom and show me that you're okay while I get your paperwork in order, I'll release you, tomorrow." His presence was simply intoxicating.

I handed him the papers, and slowly walked to the restroom. The cold floor felt incredible on my bare feet, sending a waking feeling through me. I locked the door behind me, and walked to the faucet; running some cold water. I splashed it on my face and looked into the mirror, I was pale as a ghost and I had bags under my eyes. My once bright blue eyes were dull, and my was a frizzy mess under my bando. I closed my eyes and took a long needed, deep breath. I looked at myself and I was disgusted. It wasn't because I thought I wasn't pretty but because I looked so...Unhappy. Had I always looked like this? Did my father see how unhappy I was? If so why didn't he ask? So many questions raced through my brain. So many that needed to be answered, so many that would have none.

Shaking my head, I walked out of the restroom. The nurse just left and Doctor Cullen was on the phone. I looked at him while he spoke; he looked confused but still composed. I layed down in my bed again, listening to his side of the conversation. I felt bad about eavesdropping but for some reason it interested me.

"Old on Jasper. What do you mean she's back?" His voice was quiet and strained, "Go camping with your brothers. Come and see me at the Hospital in the morning." He then hung up the phone. I had a feeling he knew that I was listening...

I curled my self into a ball and closed my eyes, humming lightly. I heard Doctor Cullen move around and about. I opened my eyes for a second, and looked around the room. I could barely see anything, the lights were off and Doctor Cullen stood at the door.

"Sweet Dreams" He whispered, and left.

_It seems impossible for me to have sweet dreams, there more like nightmares_. I thought bitterly and continued to hum lightly.

Falling asleep...


	6. Fear

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Stephanie Meyers' work. She created the characters. I may have come up with the originals, but they were intertwined with Meyers' magnificent genius. The story points of view are broken up into different books, like in Breaking Dawn. I do give credit to Stephanie Meyer for that style of writing as well!

**A note: **Yeah so this chapter is SHORT! I'm so sorry I hope you like it! I admit I didn't put much effort into because well Bones as consumed my mind! It has become my new favorite TV show. That and I've been catching up on the Vampires Diaries and Doctor Who. So I apologize I will get to writing as soon as possible.

* * *

Fear

I didn't dream that night, at least not in a visual sense. I heard voices, I recognized two of them bit the otheir was unrecognizable. One was my mothers and the other was my father, they were having a conversation I had heard once when I was thirteen. The conversation that changed me just a tad bit. Okay it was more than a tad, they were discussing how they were going to afford sending me away. When I heard that they were sending me to an insane asylum at age thirteen for having slight premonitions and that I talked to my self, made me snap. When I say snap I mean snap I mean SNAP. I destroyed my new piano in anger, my mother was heartbroken, and my father was sure that he should send me away. I was gone for about a year, they thought a year was enough. The supervisors at the asylum thought I was healed little did they know I was very good actress. I still talked to myself, and the premonitions never stopped. I would see things about my love ones and one touch to anyone and I would see everything. Their birth, ther childhood even their death. It's still like that but I don't tell anyone that's when I reframe from touching anyone. I couldn't see the deaths of my family, but that would be bad if I could. It would drive me mad if I knew. The one time I tried to prevent a death they died about a few minutes later by something else.

"She's crazy, Ruth! My own daughter, has some kind mentle trauma!" My father yelled at my mother.

My mother had tears in her eyes, and she shook slightly, "No, not my baby girl," she whispered quietly, she started to shake more. "No! Not her!" She snapped throwing her coffee on the floor, shattering her mug in a million pieces.

My father wrapped his arms around my mother, "I found an asylum close to us. We'll be able to visit they say. She'll be fine I promise," he wiped his tears away on his arm. "She'll be there a few months, a year tops." They cried.

I was furious so I went up to my bedroom and smashed as much as my piano as I could. My mother was crying, when she found me crying one the floor, and my father...he wasn't surprised.

I was shipped off the next I came back I wasn't the same thirteen year old girl. I was fourteen, and had way to much baggage on my shoulders. No fourteen year old should have to go through something like that, but I didn't and I didn't turn out had okay as they thought.

It ended it with, "You'll be alright, Caz."

I awoke with a start, breathing heavy and my heart was pounding violently in my chest. I looked around, my room was lit but empty. Doctor Cullen was no were in sight, my window was open wind blowing in, lightly blowing th curtains.

I sat up, an yawned. Suddenly the door opened and someone came in Doctor Cullen and his...Son?

"Your awake, good!" Doctor Cullen put his clip board down to wash his hands, while is son looked at me. His eyes locked onto mine then just as fast as they met they looked away, "This is my son Jasper."

Jasper nodded, "Nice to meet you." He said through gritted teeth.

I nodded and spoke with Doctor Cullen. He said I was to be released, and that my step-mother was here to pick me up.

"I'll let her in." Doctor Cullen's nurse said and Jasper tensed,"Miss come in."

"Hello. Doctor Cullen, Jasper."

Maria


	7. Future

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Stephanie Meyers' work. She created the characters. I may have come up with the originals, but they were intertwined with Meyers' magnificent genius. The story points of view are broken up into different books, like in Breaking Dawn. I do give credit to Stephanie Meyer for that style of writing as well!

**A note:** Yay update! Sorry it took so long :( Theres something I want to say so I hope that all my readers...well read the Authors notes... anyway. I just want you guys to know I'm not from a English speaking country so my language and grammar may not always be correct. I apologize for this...

Another thing, is please check out my website, there is all the information you need on there including the pictures of all the characters! Yay, there also will be a fan art up that one of my friends had drawn, because she has read a future chapter! A special scene! Yay! Also check out my Polyvore if you want to see all Tyler's outfits! You can access all this stuff if you juts go to my profile and click the links. Alright so caio caio and review review! Also if you have any questions I will be happy to answer them at the end of each chapter!

* * *

**Future**

The car ride from the hospital was brutal. If it wasn't Maria's perfume that was killing me it was her talking. That was all she did; she talked about how much she loved my father and how excited she was to be apart of the family. She wanted to help Dimitri get into to med school, and Vlad with his filming.

She smiled at me constantly, she almost had me convinced to accept her into the family. I wasn't though, I refused to let try and take my mothers place. Her smile and looks may be getting to the men in house but not me. I was being stubborn and strong in my thinking, I refuse to except the new woman in my fathers life. Maybe if it wasn't Maria I would, their was just something about her that I didn't like. She just didn't sit right in my mind, the way she was constantly smile, and nothing seemed to anger her. She seemed like she was to perfect to be human, she made me think the craziest things. At one point she had me thinking she wasn't even human and she was just some sort of monster in disguise. Most people would think she was a _angel _in disguise but I didn't see any sign of God in her.

I felt a pang of guilt inside though. Should I give her a chance? After all she was my fathers fiancé, but it wasn't long ago that my mother was alive. How could he just move on like that? What daughter would except a new woman so quickly? I was still upset that he hadn't told me sooner, of coarse I really shouldn't; my father doesn't communicate well with his children.

In the car I hummed along to the radio and sang lightly.

"Tyler, what exactly are you studying in college?" Maria's voice rang loudly in my ear.

Her voice made me cringe.

"I'm doing all the basic stuff here then I'm transferring to American University in DC." I gave her a look not understanding why she would ask this type of question.

"Really? What are you studding there? I know your an artist but that is not a solid career." She looked back at me, her eyes swallowing me.

"I'm going to earn my _Bachelors of Arts _degree with a major in anthropology from American University, then I'll complete my Master of Arts in physical anthropology from _Northwestern University_, and then complete my PhD. D. in physical anthropology from there also. Then I plan on going into forensics." I answered solemnly. I _really _didn't want to talk to her...

"Really? Wow you seem to have everything planned out." She fixed her eyes on the road, "Why anthropology?" She continued.

_Like you didn't know..._ I thought, "My mother was a Forensic Anthropologist." I answered gruffly.

The conversation had ended.

* * *

Later that night, as I was getting ready for bed, Dimitri came in saying how he had the same dream while I was in the hospital and he wanted to stay with me. He was seventeen years old and he still acted like he was seven. My kid brother will always be a kid in my mind. I openly welcomed him in; we used to do this all the time. Just us, I was closer to him than I was with Vlad, we obviously didn't have the best relationship compared to Dimitri. It was amazing how much of a difference there was between the two twins. Vladimir was selfish and arrogant; Dimitri was selfless and humble. Vlad didn't seem to care much about me while Dimitri protected me when we were both in high school. The only bad part about being the "Golden Girl" was the fact that I attracted unwanted scum. Dimitri was always there to defend and fight, Vlad on the other was the one who just sat back and didn't care.

That was the thing though, I was used to Dimitri being able to protect me from anything, but this; these dreams that I was having. He couldn't protect me from this, I was on my own. Something I never had to do before; something I'm not accustomed to. I was alone with the monster of my nightmares, the eyes that filled my thoughts constantly. _Eyes in the dark_, was what haunted me constantly.

_Do nightmares fester like this in one's mind?_ I thought. I constantly thought I was being watched, and that was a very unpleasant feeling. It made the fine hairs on my arms stand up, and a chill run down my spine. I was suddenly very grateful that Dimitri was with me. I was glad to have him, a brother that loved me so much, but it freaked me out. I scared me to think these dreams were affecting him to.

I shook my head trying to rid myself of these thoughts , that disturbed my mind. I tried to sleep but I was very unsuccessful.

_Maybe a hot cup of tea will help, _I thought climbing out of my bed, covering myself with my bright yellow blanket. Slowly walked down the staircase, and walked in the direction of kitchen. As I rounded the corner I noticed the light was on, I groaned hoping it wasn't Maria. I had enough of her. I entered the kitchen and my silent prayers were answered, when I saw my father devouring a box of _Chips Ahoy, _with a tall glass of milk.

"Dad?" I smiled at him, when her looked up at me, mid chew, he smiled with the cookie in his mouth.

"Its late." He jerked his head toward the clock, "Why are you up?" He inquired.

I rolled my eyes while making my tea, "I can't sleep." I could feel his eyes on my back, I knew he wouldn't ask me about my little trip to the his hospital, he didn't seem to care...

"Humph, Maria says you've been quite cold to her." I looked back at him. His brow was furrowed, making him look angry but his eyes showed that he was disappointed.

I couldn't continue to look at him. I knew what he wanted me to say, and what he wanted from me. He was yearning for my acceptance, but he would never get it. As much as I loved my father, Maria would never be accepted in my book.

"So?" It was a simple answer moreover it wouldn't be enough for my father.

"So?" He repeated me, his tone angry, "all you have to say is 'so.' Your disrespected for my fiancé and your future step-mother." He was angry now, and so was _I_! He knew the second I met her she would not play well in my books, he knew I would have no respect for.

"Yes," I stated simply answered as I took my tea, I gave him a mocking peck on the cheek. I swiftly walked up the stairs before he could catch me.

I had hurt my father I knew that well enough. All he wanted was my acceptance, but I _wouldn't _do that. I could lie to him about and say I loved her and he should marry her, I could do that to make him happy, but it would all be fake, there would not be a single true word. The thing is I would have always treated her with bitterness. Maybe my feeling would change in time but for now I see no chance in that happening.

I shut my bedroom door, and leaned against it; downing the last of my tea. The hot liquid burned as it traveled down my throat and it woke me up more than it made me tired. I shook my head and walked toward my window. The moon lit the sky and shined brightly threw my window, I laid in my widow seat. Leaning my forehead on the window, I soon felt a cool liquid run down my face. Tears. I was crying and for once it felt good. Like I was letting go of a entire load on my shoulders.

The moon light cooled me and before I knew it I was dozing off.

* * *

**Review please! It motivates me! Do it if you want updates! 3 Un sacco di amore (Lots of love), SkinnyAsBones 3**


	8. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Stephanie Meyers' work. She created the characters. I may have come up with the originals, but they were intertwined with Meyers' magnificent genius. The story points of view are broken up into different books, like in Breaking Dawn. I do give credit to Stephanie Meyer for that style of writing as well!

**A note:** Yay update! Sorry it took so long :( Theres something I want to say so I hope that all my readers...well read the Authors notes... anyway. I just want you guys to know I'm not from a English speaking country so my language and grammar may not always be correct. I apologize for this... Also if you have any questions the answers will be at the end of the next chapter! Check my polyvore for outfit updates and some collages on Mercy :) So please REVIEW it would be much appreciated3

* * *

**Revelation**

_Something revealed or disclosed. _

_A __striking disclosure,as of something not before realized._

Alice was the most bubbly person I have ever met. The way she said we were going to be 'good friends' was like she was absolutely sure of it. I, on the other hand wasn't, as her boyfriend Jasper was glaring as she and I talked, It made our conversation incredibly awkward and uncomfortable. Alice was smiling brightly as she rambled on about everything and anything she could think of. We talked in the school parking lot for what seemed like forever, and we talked about so many different things it was hard to keep track of it all. We talked about how I was liking Forks; even though I wasn't, we talked about my college major and why as was majoring in such a subject. I didn't tell the real reason but I think she figured out that I didn't want to talk about it. I could tell her favorite conversation was the one about my outfit, and how much out styles were similar, admittedly I too enjoyed that conversation, but I couldn't focus during the many conversations we had, because of Jasper. Jasper's golden eyes were boring into me, like he was trying to see straight through me.

Even though I was incredibly uncomfortable, I was sincerely enjoying my conversation with Alice, and her company was making my day seem a little brighter. In some ways were a like, not in many ways but some. We had the same taste in clothing and decorations, and how we both loved to throw big parties, but other than that there was nothing. Out taste in music was very different, while she liked bubbly pop, I preferred the classic instruments and heavy metal. She was also a lot friendlier than I was. So I guess we really only had a few things in common, but our taste in guys definitely proved to be the same. Jasper was incredibly good-looking, it was stunning, as was Alice._ I guess beautiful people date beautiful people, _thats what I thought at the time. Though Jasper's looks were amazing it seemed as if he had just the same amount of people skills as I had. It was hard to figure out what his problem was, I usually had this uncanny ability to read people like books, but Jasper - and the rest of the Cullen's - well they were like a mystery. Jasper's case was the hardest to crack. So many thoughts ran through my head, all of them involving him. _Why was he glaring at me? Does he hate me? Is it because of Maria?_ These question flew through my head.

After Alice and I talked a little more and she wanted to go shopping; I had homework from the days I missed...but I needed to shop it and would get my head away from all the things that were going on in my life; and shopping with Alice would be fun, the only thing that was stopping me was Jasper. I thought maybe while we shopped I could try to make conversation with him, but for once in my life I had no idea what to say. Sure I didn't enjoy speaking but I was never speechless, I never ran out of things to say. I was once called a 'Smooth Talker' because in truth when I spoke I could 'Make the Pope bow down to me,'or so I was told, though I never truly believed that...but as I looked at Jasper I was at a loss, I couldn't think of anything to strike up a conversation with the strange man, and for some odd reason he intrigued me. The first time I had seen Jasper he was storming out of my house, angry as he sped away in his car. I instantly wanted to know who he was, but only out of pure curiosity why a man was talking to my Father's fiancee, the second time I was definitely more interested in him. He was the first thing I saw the second morning I woke in the hospital, as stupid as it sounds I thought he was an angel. Now I know he was far from it, but he intrigued me to a new level then, but of course I thought I would never see him again.

I was wrong.

Each time we met was by chance, and each time I've seen him he has intrigued me even more, the reason was still unknown to me. Well, it wasn't completely unknown but it wasn't a concrete reason either. The reason: the way he looked at me when I was in the hospital; the second time I saw him. He had so many mixed emotions in his eyes, that it was unbearable, it was like I could just feel them rolling off of him and they were showering onto to me. There was anger, anticipation, disgust, irritation, rage, despair, love, pride, triumph, guilt, shame and so many more. All those emotions poured down on to me, and they were so heavy that it felt like the whole world was on my shoulders. All those emotions made me think,_ how much can one person endure? Was he even human, and if so how can one human being hold in that much pain?_ I wanted to know why I felt the way he did. My interest in him had greatly increased that day and I was truly confused.

Then it hit me, I could use this shopping trip to try and get to know the mysterious Jasper Hale.

"Jasper why don't you go home with Edward and Bella." Alice suddenly said, she sounded slightly distressed.

_ No!_

"No. I'd like to come to get to know _our_ new friend. You did say you were going to be good friends. I too would like be to friends also." He smiled at me, a genuine smile,I couldn't help but smile back.

Alice looked surprised as Jasper smiled at me, it was like she had never seen him smile, "But you hate shopping, Jazz. Why come?" Alice looped her arm through mine, "I'm sure there will be other times to get to know Tyler." She started to walk towards my car, I hesitantly followed, "I have a good feeling about this friendship so there will be other times." She stopped suddenly, turning around she threw Jasper her keys and he easily caught them. "I'll have Ty take me home." She smiled brightly than rain into Jasper's arms, plating a kiss on his lips.

A kiss that lasted longer than a few seconds. I looked away, because Jasper's eye's were still on mine as he shared an intimate moment with his lover. I blushed, and walked to my car, tidying it up bit. Throwing my books in the back I got into the drivers seat, I leaned my forehead against the wheel. I looked over at them; they were talking, and once again Jasper's eye were locked onto mine. I found it hard to look away from him those golden eyes were just horrible hypnotizing. My grip on the stirring wheel tightened. Alice gave Jasper a quick peck on the cheek then walked back to me. She smiled at me but I looked behind her, my eyes were still focused on still focused on Jasper. Whenever our eyes locked, I felt this odd connection. Jasper's feet moved toward us, slowly approaching, then suddenly Alice turned around and he quickly retreated. It was as if he was never there, before I new it he was in his car speeding away. At the time I was slightly startled but I thought nothing of it.

* * *

Alice and I literally shopped till_ I_ dropped. After hours of shopping I slouched in the drivers seat of my old car, I hadn't shopped like that in years. I spent over two hundred bucks, boy would my father be surprised... I was finally happy so I truthfully didn't care what he would say. The five hours of shopping I genuinely smiled, and I actually forgot about Jasper, aside from the few times Alice brought him up in a conversation. Other than that I had an all around good time.

"Wow you are so much fun to shop with! Nothing like Bella!" Alice exclaimed, as I drove her home. "Bella hated shopping! Its like she has lead feet whenever we go! I'm taking you for now on." Alice's smile widened.

"Haha no problem. I had a lot of fun." I smiled back at her, turning up the radio. Eminem was playing; the only rapper I actually liked.

"Oh I love this song!" Alice squealed, singing along to_ Love the Way You Lie ft Rihanna._

I laughed and sang with her on the long drive to her house. I was having way t much fun, and I was smiling! For the first time since I arrived in Forks I was smiling a genuine smile.

But something always has to ruin it.

"Slow down." Alice sounded slightly worried.

I looked at the speedometer, I was going 35, on a 40.

I laughed, "If anything, Alice, I should be speeding up."

I did. Now I was going 45.

"No! Slow down!" She yelled, sounding very frustrated.

"Why?" I was more than a little confused at her sudden out burst.

"Thats why!" She calmly exclaimed, pointing straight in front of her, but my reflexes weren't fast enough, because I hit what she was talking about.

My car spun and fear took over me. I was safe though. The glass was shattered but I wasn't wounded in anyway, because Alice was hovering over me. Preventing the glass from falling onto me. My eyes widened in surprise, she looked at me her golden eyes wild, and just as suddenly as everything happened she was back in the seat next to me. I took me a second to regain my senses. Once again Alice's speed startled me, because she was suddenly outside standing over the body of what I had hit, the I realized it had been a human, my eyes widened in horror and tears were forming.

I jumped out of my car, "Holy shit! What did I do!" I started toward the body.

"Don't move!" Alice said firmly, "Why didn't I see this?" She whispered to herself.

"Its not like you could have seen this." I tried to sympathize with her edging closer to her.

"I said don't move." Her voice was hoarse.

"Why?" I was even more confused then before. I walked in front of the body, crouching in front of it.

Male, Caucasian, tall and lean. With his body structure he should have been able to take the hit, with out dying but might have some physical damage. I couldn't see his facial features because he was laying face first on the asphalt.

I leaned in closer trying to see if there was a pulse, but suddenly his head whipped up, and I was staring into blood red eyes. I was so startled I fell back my head hitting the asphalt lightly. His eyes were gleaming with hunger, he licked his lips and growled lowly. He bared his teeth showing viscous looking canines. I was suddenly frozen with fear and it felt like ice had taken over my wind pipe.

"What are you?" I barely managed to choke out.

He chuckled darkly, low and sinister, "I? Well I am a Vampire. Just like Alice and Mari-"

Before he could finish the sentence Alice was on him. Ripping him from limb to limb. Once again I felt terror wash over me, and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

**Well I would like to thank everyone who as reviewed!**


	9. Fences

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Stephanie Meyers' work. She created the characters. I may have come up with the originals, but they were intertwined with Meyers' magnificent genius. The story points of view are broken up into different books, like in Breaking Dawn. I do give credit to Stephanie Meyer for that style of writing as well!

**A Note**: Yay update! Sorry it took so long :( Theres something I want to say so I hope that all my readers...well read the Authors notes... anyway. I just want you guys to know I'm not from a English speaking country so my language and grammar may not always be correct. I apologize for this... Also if you have any questions the answers will be at the end of the next chapter! Check my polyvore for outfit updates and some collages on Mercy :) So please REVIEW it would be much appreciated 3 I will warn you ahead of time fluff is on the way!  
_

* * *

_

_**"Don't look up, **__**just let them think **__**there's no place else ,**__**you'd rather be." - Fences by Paramore.

* * *

**_

_Vampire?_

Voices. I heard voices, ones that I did not recognize, and they were whispering and I could barely make out what they were saying. A few muffled words here and there, ones like, 'leave,' 'no,' 'sorry' and 'why?' Whatever else the voices were saying went unheard.

"Jacob," a gruff and unknown voice said, "Take Renesme for a few hours, we'll be back to get her later." He chuckled a bit, "He doesn't want to scare there girl even more."

There was a low bark, and the soft sound of paws padding away.

I tried to open my eyes, nevertheless I couldn't I was as if my eyes were sealed shut. I squeezed them tight, I felt so disoriented as I wished for all this insanity to disappear and leave no trace that it was even here. To wake up from this horror, for the nightmare to end, except it was a nightmare. I squeezed my eyes tight again, finally they opened, and I realized my nightmare was my reality.

"Let her sleep Emmett. There we'll be someone here to keep an eye on her. Do not worry." A female voice said, though I didn't recognize the voice it reminded me of my mother; so soft, and affectionate.

Again I heard footsteps saunter away and a door shut, I expected to hear the footsteps again, but they were gone in seconds. I squeezed my eyes tight again, finally they opened, and I realized my nightmare was my reality. _Where am I? _The room I was in was enormous, as was the bed I laid in.

The enormous room was dimly lit with candles; the candle's filled the room with a delightful flower scent. The bed I laid in was a large king size, and the black canopy sheets hung over me. I look over to my left and say the one wall was a complete window, I had never seen something like that, I slowly got out of bed wondering what kind of few I would get. As I eased out of the bed I noticed I wasn't wearing my same clothes. I now had on a navy cami, and boy shorts.

_Who changed me?_

I shook my head, not willing to go farther into that subject. I walked to the window, leaning my forehead against. I zoned out, staring at the view. The twinkly stars lit up the sky and casted a bright light on the tall trees. The sky was a deep purple, the black silhouettes of the mountains lined the bottom. Suddenly all these different thoughts were running through my head; the crazy dreams, panic attacks, and now vampires? I had hit a vampire, maybe I was hallucinating when he said Alice was a vampire; _I was shopping with a vampire?_ Things were starting to get a tad bit insane. All these bad things were happening at one time, it was like one problem after the other. I think _what the point…_Then I realized that was the first I had thoughts like that, a thought of giving up had never come into not even once… Giving up had never been in my game plan throughout all the unfortunate events in my life I had never done that, yet now I was thinking 'what's the point' that just not like me. I always found a reason to keep my attitude positive , I stayed rational and logical. I never let myself get on edge; nothing could send me of the edge, until…now? I thought like that scared me, it wasn't normal.

_Normal? What was normal anymore? _Maybe I was going insane; hallucinating, this didn't seem real. _When did all this weirdness begin? When I moved to Forks? When I met Maria?_

I shook my head trying to bring myself back to – reality? – I looked around the room again; it was simply decorated, mostly white and chocolate brown décor. Aside from the window wall the wall across from it was a library full of music and books. I looked at the wall in awe, slowly walking toward it; there were several books that I recognized and thousands I was unfamiliar with. I looked across the shelves; finally I laid my eyes on one of my all-time favorite books.

Pride and Prejudice.

I smiled, standing on my tiptoes to reach for the book, as I pulled it off the shelf a black envelope fell out. Looking around nervously I picked it up, looking at the front of it my name was written in elegant white script. I carefully opening it, I unfolded the paper and read the elegant script,

_Dear Tyler,_

_ I had a __**feeling **__you'd pick out this book. Feel free to take it home, Edward had plenty of copies, plus this is the original print! Also if there are any other books you would like to take go ahead and take them. All right back to business; your probably wondering what is going and have a million questions, but I promise some will be answered and others will take…time. I already know one of the questions and its __**"Where am I?" **__Well you're at my house, in our guest bedroom, now known as __**your room. **__Anyway there are eight of us, and only one of us is with you right and I'm sure which one it is right now, all I know is that it won't be me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, I didn't mean foe you to get involved in this I just wanted to be friends, like the way I saw it in my vision (I'll explain that later…) again I'm sorry for all of this. Please stay calm, I informed your father that you will be spending the weekend at my house and I told your brothers that you wanted a weekend away from everything. Like I said you'll be with one of the Cullen's, just not me. Either way I'm positive you'll be safe._

_ Love, _

_ Alice Cullen._

_ P.S. There's another note on Edward's stereo._

I folded it back, and set it on the nightstand behind me. I took a deep breath trying to figure all this out, and what exactly what I was going to do. Alice said she would explain _everything_, but what was there to explain? Were there actually vampires; did they really believe that? Once again things just didn't make sense, had I entered an alternate reality?

I shook my head and walked over to the stereo, the same black envelope was taped to the front of the stereo. I opened it and once again read the elegant, white script:

_Dear Tyler, _

_ Hopefully you read the other note, if not please find it and read it. The note will explain everything, well not everything but the majority of it. Anyway, your welcome to listen to whatever you want, there Debussy in the player already but I know that you like Eminem so all of his CD's are stacked next to the stereo. There is also a piano downstairs in the family room. Alright well as I said before please stay calm and things will come together… _

_ Love,_

_ Alice _

I took a deep breath, and moved away from the radio and slowly walked to the bed. I through the book on it, I decided I would go and find that piano and maybe play for a little… I softly walked to the door, placing my warm hands on the cold knob and twisted it, as I opened it I felt cold air, and shivered. I walked down the stairs no exactly sure where I was going, I stepped in the middle of the foyer, and I spotted a large black piano, very similar to the piano I had in my room. I smile played on my face, something familiar.

I walked to it, running my hands over the ivory keys; I played a little tune before I took my seat at the bench. There was sheet music already there, _Clair de Lune. _I took it and placed it on the coffee table behind me. I wanted to conjure up something on my own, I started to play the tune from my dream, and happiness came over me, as my ivory hand played on the ivory keys. As I began to play I felt something come over me, like all the things I was worrying about disappeared. I felt complete relief…

"You're _very _good."

I froze, I recognized that velvet voice. It sent chills down my spine and excitement in my veins.


	10. Night Of The Hunter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Stephanie Meyers' work. She created the characters. I may have come up with the originals, but they were intertwined with Meyers' magnificent genius. The story points of view are broken up into different books, like in Breaking Dawn. I do give credit to Stephanie Meyer for that style of writing as well!

**A Note:** I'm so sorry for being such a late updater! With school and work it's very hard to sit down and write anything! I'm so sorry, but I'm going to start trying to write as much as I can! Well anyway things are going to start getting hot and juicy. This chapter is what is called Fluff. So this is a **WARNING: Fluff ahead! (In some areas.) **Anyway the next chapter is going to more serious and things will start to pull together and speed up. So please review and any questions you have will be answered at the end of every chapter. Thank you all for reading, and I love all of you for being patient with me! Love always, Maria Anna (SnowBirdy21) _P.S Check out for outfits and collages that I've made and others have dedicated to my story, my link is on my profile. Also check out my website! **Warning LONG Chapter**!_

_

* * *

_

**The Night of the Hunter**

"**Pray to your god, open your heart**

**Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark**

**Cover your eyes, the devil's inside" – 30 Seconds to Mars**

**

* * *

**

_Jasper._

I turned around, slightly shaking from the nervousness that had suddenly taken over. Jasper had a small smile played on his lips, yet he still looked pained. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, and unconsciously put a hand over my heart; it was beating faster than an 808 drum. I tried to speak but I couldn't remember what he had said to me, it was like I completely forgotten how to think. I then I remember what he had said, _"You're very good,"_

"Thank You." I tried not to sound nervous but for some reason I felt like he already knew I was. I felt all those flooding emotions, so many torturous ones. So much agony, as I stared into his golden eyes, he stared back I felt time freeze, and all I could do was stare.

His smiled widened; it didn't reach his eyes though like he was holding back, "You should continue." He came toward me, motioning to the piano.

I just nodded stupidly staring as he came to sit down next to me, taking a second to process everything I turned to the piano and began to play again. I played the dream tune, a sudden wave of self-consciousness swept over me, and I was suddenly very nervous; messing up a few times I tried my best to continue. Around Jasper I felt like I was breathless; the feeling of being surprised and shaky, I even felt a little scared. He had this aura about him that when you first saw him, and he looked at you with those pained eyes, it was if the whole world would crash around you. Not only did I feel breathless I felt this odd worry for him, like I had known him my whole life and I worried over him like I loved him with all of my being, I was empathetic, I felt all I could for him. All those emotions I felt around him, were they his? Or was I just crazy and my imagination were running wild out in the open. I always had a strange imagination, and it always got the best of me. Or I could be right, all the emotions could be his, and maybe it had to do with the fact that he was a… Vampire.

"What?" Jasper's confused voice shook me from my thoughts and I stopped playing.

_Had I said Vampire out loud? _I looked at him, slightly afraid of what he was going to say and how I was going to answer him, "Um-"

"I guess Alice left it to me to explain everything," his voice was distressed; I felt vexation run through me, along with light guilt, for being difficult; so I stayed silent. His elbows were resting on his knees, while he held his head in his hands. I took a deep breath and continued to look at him, waiting patiently. His golden eyes looked at me through his scared hands, "I will tell you everything," he paused looking fully into my blue eyes, "But first we –you –will relax, and I suppose I would also like to get to know you." He tried to smile but it looked more like he was in pain, "Do you have any other question that doesn't involve Vampires." Once again he sounded pained, grimacing ever few words.

I tried to keep my face from looking distraught, but I had a feeling I was having no luck, "If I'm bothering you please, tell me. I'll just go back up to the room Alice has me in," I got up and started toward the stairs, I felt slightly disappointed he was just sitting with his head in his hands again. I stopped on the stairs, looking back at Jasper I actually suspected to see him in the same position, but to my surprise he was looking at me. His golden eyes boring into me, I smiled and continued up the stairs. Trying my best to ignore the beating of my heart, as I reached for the door knob a porcelain hand wrapped around mine. I felt electric run through me, and the hand retracted. Spinning on my heel, I saw Jasper was leaning again the wall his head thrown back against it.

"You don't…" He took a deep breath, "You don't bother me." Another deep breath, "You just smell…" I lifted me arm to smell myself. _I smell?_ "You smell so _good._" He struggled greatly with his words, but I didn't understand what he was saying. "What I mean is…Your _**blood**_ smells good"

_Oh_

I didn't know how to answer, when he looked at me, so I changed the subject, "Can I ask you something?" I asked him, "Why do you look so um… tortured. " I looked down; I slightly regretted the words that came out of my mouth.

He chuckled, it sounded slightly nostalgic, "It's all the humans, and they all smell like you. Well to tell you the truth you smell like nothing I have ever –never mind. Ah well the rest of the Cullen family had been on this diet a lot longer than I have. And well I haven't completely adjusted yet…" He looked up at me again, looking straight into my eyes, "Would you like to go down stairs, and maybe well we can finish this downstairs." He offered his arm to me, smiling a genuine smile. I nodded, smiling back at him, trying not to reveal that I was actually slightly frightened, "I know that you are… scared." He was still smiling as I looked up at him; confused, "Some of us are gifted, Alice can see the future." There was a slight change in his voice when he mentioned Alice; love and admiration, "Edward can read minds, and _I _am an empathetic. Sometimes it's unbearable to feel all the emotions of all millions people around me." He look down at me, "It's like it comes off in-"

"In waves." I said, knowing exactly how he felt, for that was how I felt around him.

He looked strangely at me, and then looked at the stairs we were descending, "Yes. Strange that you would understand." His voice had a slight smile, "Edward said you were _special._"

I stifled a laugh, "Special?" He nodded, "Well I don't fully understand what you mean but special, but I do understand what you mean, in a sense." He looked down at me incredulously, "Whenever I'm around well you, I feel like a thousand emotions come pouring down on me." I looked up at him, feeling those emotions was like a thousand pounds on my shoulders.

Jaspers face was blank, "Strange." I cocked my head to the side; once again he words confused me. "It's the opposite when I'm with you." He smiled down at me, "It like you… you make everything silent. I don't feel when I'm near you, well other than your emotions." I looked up at him incredulously, "It's a change. It feels quiet and I feel at peace." He smiled as we entered the kitchen, "May I ask _you _a question?" I nodded in response, "Why do _you_ seem so unhappy?"

I looked at him, surprise was surely written all over my face. I was unhappy…I was unhappy because my mother was gone, I was away from my home, I was drifting away from my brothers, and my father was marring another women shortly after his wife died. My life was in pieces… "My mother was my best friend. I did everything with her; we went shopping all the time." I smiled up at him, "We were close. One day we got into this huge fight, it was about something stupid, but it was a fight. She left to catch a breather, calm down, she didn't come home. My father he –he didn't even notice. We got a call hours later, she was found um dead. They weren't sure what hit her…it wasn't another car…so they just wrote it off as an animal, but there was no animal blood at the scene…" I paused, trying to regain the composure I had when I started the story. "I never said goodbye and the last thing I said was 'I wish you were dead.' Ha" I laughed bitterly, "I guess I should have been careful of what I wished for." I looked at Jasper, and once again his face was blank, just looking at me. "Um may I ask you about your past? And um those scars…"

His continued to stay blank, his eyes were looking at me but, it was like he was a million miles away. His beautiful face suddenly looked away from me, and he ran a hand through his golden locks. He then leaned on the counter, now he was looking straight at me confidence in his eyes. "Well this goes back, 1863 to be exact," He looked at me, "I was only twenty back then," he continued. "I was the youngest major in the Confederate Army in Texas, only took me a few years to get there. I was loyal and strong, I respected orders and my superiors. I was happy, and proud of myself." He smiled; I could tell the memory pleased him. Suddenly his face fell, "Then_ she _and two others changed me into what I am now. The other two were later destroyed by me when they became of no use to Ma- _her _and I, plus they were planning to defeat Ma-_she _and I and take over." He paused waiting for me to comprehend everything.

"When you say _she _and _her. _Why do I have the feeling you mean…Maria." I said, fear suddenly taking over me. I started to breathe heavy, "Maria? Is it her?" I asked. One half of me hoping it was true; to prove to myself that I was right and there was something strange about her, and the other half was hoping it wasn't; for the sake of my family. Jasper nodded, I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. "Continue, please."

Once again he nodded, and continued were he left off, "Maria and I shared a short romantic relationship," a strange pang of jealousy hit me, like a sharp pain in my chest, Jasper looked at me I knew he felt my jealousy but he continued, "it lasted until I decided to leave." He looked out the glass window, "When I became a vampire, I gained the ability to feel and manipulate people's emotions. I commanded Maria's newborn army that participated in the Southern Vampire wars, while changing newborns they would become wild and bite me." He grimaced, "While I was serving under her army, I befriended a newborn named Peter, who Maria decided to keep." He smiled again, "Hah he kept me from going insane for a time, when Peter ran off with Charlotte, a newborn that they were supposed to kill, and I let them go." He looked at me a smile played on his lips, "After a few years living as nomads in the Northern U.S, Peter and Charlotte came back and told me about a way vampires could coexist in the North, and to Maria's dismay I left with them. I couldn't deal with the way I was living, being with her almost turned me into a savage."

Jasper scowled, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath, "I thought I loved her but I was wrong. I don't know what I felt for her, but it wasn't love." He said through gritted teeth, the memory it pained him. I reached over taking a risky chance by taking his hands in my own, and giving them a light squeeze. His eyes shot open and looked at our hands, at first he just stared at them incredulously; I was ready to take them away, when he looked up at me, smiled and squeezed my hand. "Anyway." Another smile, "A few years later I left their company, as I was still not happy, since I was able to feel everything my human victims were feeling while I –while I - killed them." He stopped completely, then suddenly continued, "I was also reeling from my years with Maria, a year later I met Alice." I large grin appeared on his face, and the jealousy came back, but he didn't seem to notice it this time and continued. "I fell in love. And the thing was we didn't just run into each other…she found me. She found me in a diner in Philadelphia, and with the help of Alice's 'sight'; we searched for Carlisle and his family. She also told me about the ability to survive off of animals instead of human blood." He laughed a little, "I didn't know such a thing could exist but I followed her anyway." I shook his head, still laughing, "When I became a member of the Cullen family and while attending high school, I changed my last name from Whitlock to my adoptive sister Rosalie's surname of "Hale" and I posed as her twin due to our physical similarities such as hair color."

"I was newest member of the Cullen family until Bella came along. And well that's my story." He concluded removing his hand from mine, and he looked at me expecting something.

"Wow. That- I don't even know what to say…" I laughed nervously, "I can understand now. All the emotions I feel when I'm around you. I was confused at first –wondering how a human could go through so much. Well you're not human and you've lived such a long life with such experiences."

He smiled, "Yes. Yes I have. But you, you're strong. Not many humans can't go through that kind of pain and still keep that positive attitude and still try to live the way they lived before the tragedy. "He understood me, and that brought the biggest smile to my face. "Are there any more questions?"

I nodded, "Maria. I want to know about her. What does she genuinely want with my father; you have to have some idea? You know her better than I."

He nodded. "I'm not exactly sure what she wants, but from the last time I spoke with her she was trying to get me to join her again. To finish what she started all those years ago, and well if I remember correctly you heard the rest," he smiled grimly, "She plans to do something, but I'm not sure. All I know is that you and you're family is in danger." He looked at me; I could feel the sympathy running through him into me.

I felt panic run through me, I felt myself begin to hyperventilate and I could feel the tears running down my cheeks, "What am I going to do. I-I—"I felt Jasper try and calm me, "I can't tell my family about Vampires! I'll go straight back to the nut house and my Father would be completely insulted if I told him his fiancé was a blood sucking leech!" I laughed bitterly. I felt insane as Jasper calmed me, "I don't know what to do." I said solemnly.

"Come with me." Jasper whipped a tear off my cheek, took my hand and led me into another part of the house.

He pulled me into a large room, completely painted white, a large window made up the entire wall, the sun shining through. As Jasper walked in the sun shined on him and I was stunned. Dazzled even, he shined like diamonds, and I was sure that wasn't the reason he brought me into the room filled with rows of paint supply and canvas.

"Do you paint?" He asked, I barely heard him my mind focused on his body; I could only nod, "Would you like to stay here. Maybe relax." Once again I could only nod, "The I'll leave you-"He began to leave, I grabbed his hand, and "You want me to stay?"

"Yes, I could use the company." Smiling I went to sit by a blank canvas, I wasn't sure were Jasper went but I knew he was somewhere watching me.

I already had a picture in my head.

A dark room, with only the yellow light of the sun shining threw a small window. A women with long curly hair –like my own –sits at a white piano, while a man with curly golden locks sits behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. The wooden floor was lite by the sun and couple was smiling as the woman played the piano. As I began to sketch the outline, I felt surprise rolling onto me, they were from Jasper. The sketch was beginning to look like it was the two of us, but I convinced myself otherwise, and told myself it was just an imaginary couple.

I heard Jasper bring a stool next to me, I never took my eyes off the paper, but out of the corner of my eye I saw him sit and watch me patiently, "If you can. I'd like you to find a way to steer clear of Maria." I then noticed, his light country accent, one that slightly resembled my own.

I didn't take my eyes off the paper has I painted the background, "There is a banquet at the hospital tomorrow night. In order to honor my father, your father is supposed to attend; I assume they want the whole family there." I looked away from my painting, "Will you be attending?" I slowly continued to paint.

"If Carlisle allows us then, yes, I will be there" I couldn't see his face but, I could tell he didn't want to attend this little banquet. "I'm not very good around humans. This banquet might be too much for me to handle." He ran a hand through his golden locks.

I put the brush down and turned to him, looking him straight in the eyes, "Are you struggling now?" I arched an eyebrow, "The truth please."

He sighed, and smiled a crooked smile. My heart skipped a few beats and I knew he had heard it, "I am struggling. If that's what you want to hear." He laughed bitterly, guilt in his eyes. "You – as I said before - smell like nothing I have ever tasted." He looked at me, as if he was asking permission to continue. I nodded, "It's not like a flowery scent, more like honey, cinnamon." He looked away, "You're sweet." He then smiled at me, I laughed lightly.

"Hmmm, so that's what I smell like," I sounded indifferent. "Jasper what do you like to do in your free time?" I decided to change the subject.

"Read." He said simply, "I have Alice, and unlike Edward I didn't have time to learn thousands of languages, and instruments. Now Edward spends time with Bella and his Daughter. He doesn't have time anymore, like I never had."

I nodded, "Edward has a daughter?"

He smiled brightly, "We don't have any pictures of her yet, but I'm sure you'll meet her." His grin widened, "She's a wild child."

I laughed, "I can't wait to meet the munchkin." I said as picking up my brush and I began painting again.

Jasper and I slipped into silence. And about two hours later my painting was finished, it looked exactly like I had imagined it, yet no matter how you looked at it, it looked like Jasper and I sitting there in front of the piano. And once again I decided to ignore it.

"May I keep it?" Jasper from behind me, his hands on my shoulders and his warm breath on my neck, made the little hairs on my arms stand up. I nodded, and Jasper walked across the room, picking up a chocolate brown, wooden frame. Taking my painting he leaned it on the wall to dry with the frame next to it. "Esme will love it. And she'll love you." I smiled. Esme I met her once when visiting my father at the hospital, she was a very sweet woman.

_Grrrrrumbbbbble_

I looked down at my stomach, and Jasper laughed loudly. I looked up at him in surprise, he was laughing whole heartedly. "Do you realize you went a whole day without eating?" He laughed again. "Come, I'll see what I can make." He took my arm again, and led me to the kitchen, still chuckling lightly.

"Do you have any fruit? I'm not a big eater." I said meekly, truth is I didn't want to eat in front of him.

"We have apples." He picked up a perfect red apple; I motioned with my hands for him to throw at me. He looked at me indifferently, like he thought I couldn't catch, despite his reaction he threw it. I landed perfectly in my hands, rubbing it against my shirt I took a bite out of it.

I smirked, "I'll think I'll head to bed." I walked up to Jasper; standing on my tiptoes I kissed his cheek lightly, "Thank you. I had a good day."

I walked up the stairs, silently munching on my apple. As I entered the room Alice had set me up in, I heard Jasper shuffling around downstairs. I smiled thinking about the amazing day I had, and climbed into bed. I read from Pride and Prejudice, and Romeo and Juliet. No luck falling asleep.

As I started to doze off Romeo's words continued to play in my head,

_I fear, too early: for my mind miss gives some consequence yet hanging in the stars shall bitterly begin his fearful date with this night's revels and expire the term of a despised life closed in my breast by some vile forfeit of untimely death._

_

* * *

**MaryLittleMary - Hmmm I don't know...Maybe its a JasperXOC thing maybe its not...You'll just have to read on...Thanks for reviewing by the way. Much appreciated.**_


End file.
